


Astérix, Obélix et la Dryade

by Cytrouille_Juice



Category: Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Animated Movies), Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytrouille_Juice/pseuds/Cytrouille_Juice
Summary: Astérix et Obélix trouvent dans la forêt une dryade du nom de Lilou. Créature timide et méfiante passée brutalement dans le monde des humains. Ayant perdu son pouvoir de guérison pour se soigner elle même, la voilà obligée d'utiliser l'énergie d'un humain pour se guérir. Cet humain c'est Astérix! Et ces deux là ne s'entendront pas toujours bien le temps de leur cohabitation, attendant que le druide Panoramix trouve un moyen pour que Lilou puisse rentrée chez elle.
Relationships: Astérix | Asterix & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chic des romains!

**Author's Note:**

> Alors c'est une vieille fanfiction que j'avais publier sur Skyblog il y a des années de ça.  
> Certes l'idée est saugrenue (Astérix avec une dryade... pourquoi pas hein!) mais m'amuse toujours beaucoup. J'espère qu'elle vous amusera aussi.
> 
> Désolée d'avance pour les fautes

Toute la Gaule est envahit par les romains.  
Toute?  
Non!  
Un village d'irréductibles gaulois résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur!  
Et c'est dans ce petit village d'Armorique que cette histoire va se dérouler. Plus précisément dans la forêt qui l'entoure.

C'est dans cette forêt que sont partis à la chasse Astérix, Obélix et Idéfix (j'ai franchement la flemme de taper un paragraphe pour les présenter. Sérieusement si vous les connaissez pas c'est que vous avez raté votre enfance!).  
Astérix déjà un sanglier sur les épaules, Obélix en tenait un sous le bras, tenant de son autre main une petite pile de casques romains.

Obélix- Vraiment Astérix y sont fous ces romains! Se cacher derrière un troupeau de sangliers!  
Astérix (rire)- Que veut-tu Obélix tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ta grande intelligence!

Soudainement Idéfix s'arrêta et se mit à aboyer devant un massif de buissons.

Obélix- Oh chic! Encore des romains!

Astérix leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et poussa une branche pour voir ce qu'Idéfix avait vu. Effectivement plus loin était une patrouille de romains attrouper autour de quelque chose qui semblait beaucoup les intriguer.

\- C'est quoi ce truc?  
\- Touche pas! On sait même pas ce que c'est!  
\- Par Jupiter! Ça à l'air vivant!  
\- Un tas d'verdure vivant?  
\- Bah ça respire.  
\- T'es sûr?

Le petit gaulois essayait de comprendre ce que les envahisseurs avaient bien pu trouver.  
De la « verdure vivante » ne lui disais rien et pourtant il connaissait cette forêt comme sa poche. Mais Astérix n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir bien longtemps de toute manière, Obélix avait déjà lâcher son sanglier et ses casques pour courir après la patrouille de soldats.

Obélix- LAISSE LES MOI! LAISSE LES MOI!  
Astérix- NON OBELIX ATTENDS!

Il parlait dans le vide!  
Son ami était déjà loin poursuivant les romains. Des bruits de baffes commençaient à se faire entendre. Astérix soupira, les ailes de son casque trahissait son agacement.

Son attention se retourna vers le « tas de verdure », il déposa son sanglier et avec prudence s'en approcha.  
C'est pourtant vrai que ça avait l'air vivant!

Il tendit une main méfiante.

Astérix- Hého il y a quelqu'un là dessous?

A sa surprise un oeil s'ouvrit dans la masse verte, laissant petit à petit apparaître la forme du visage d'une jeune fille au milieu d'un feuillage vague qui former ses cheveux. Qui ou quoi que ce soit cette créature avait l'air mal en point, comme blesser avec beaucoup de difficultés à respirer.

Astérix- ça va?

Un petit gémissement de douleur et une main fine toute aussi verte le reste sortie de ce qu'il identifiait maintenant comme la chevelure de la créature et rampa difficilement vers lui. Voulant l'aider il lui pris la main, mais il reçut comme une décharge électrique en la touchant.

Astérix- AIE!! Par Toutatis! Mais je t'ai rien fais!

Le gaulois agita sa main espérant calmer la vive douleur de la châtaigne qu'il venait de ce prendre et regarda a nouveau la créature. Ces yeux marron étaient effrayer mais elle avait repris une respiration normal.

Astérix- Mais tu es quoi?  
Obélix- HEHO ASTERIX! T'as raté ça! Les romains on tous essayer de grimper à un arbre! Sont fous ces romains! En plus il a fallut que je le secoue pour les faire descendre, Idéfix ne veux toujours pas qu'on abatte les arbres! Hé... pourquoi tu regardes ce tas d'feuilles?  
Astérix- C'est que ça a l'air bien vivant pour un tas de feuilles.

Obélix dévisagea à son tour la créature dont le visage féminin était encore bien plus apparût.

Obélix- Hé c'est une fille!  
Astérix- Tes dons d'observations m'étonnerons toujours Obélix...

Idéfix lui aussi avec prudence renifla la créature en s'approchant d'elle, puis aboya joyeusement en lui léchant le visage.

Astérix- C'est étrange quand c'est moi qu'elle a toucher, elle m'a fais mal.  
Obélix- Et on en fais quoi? On peut pas la laisser là quand même.  
Astérix- Il faudrait l'amener à Panoramix. Lui il saurait nous dire qui elle est. Mais si on se brûle quand on la touche...  
Obélix- Ah bon?


	2. Une visite chez Panoramix s'impose

Sur-ce Obélix la souleva d'une main par l'abondant feuillage qui servait de cheveux à la créature, laissant apparaître le corps de celle-ci qui était caché sous sa chevelure.  
Un corps nu aux formes féminine du même vert que le reste. Elle gardait une main sur une blessure sur son coté droit, blessure de la quelle il ne coulait aucun sang mais comme une sorte de sève.

Les deux amis virèrent soudainement au rouge pivoine devant la nudité de la créature.

Obélix se dépêcha de la reposer. Et celle-ci ne semblant pas bien comprendre ce qui se passer s'enroula dans sa chevelure.

Astérix- Hum... euh.... Il faut la soigner.

La créature se replia sur elle même. Le petit gaulois s'approcha à nouveau plus près lui tendant une main amicale.

Astérix- On te fera pas de mal je te le promet. Je m'appel Astérix et lui c'est Obélix...  
Obélix- ...Et le petit chien c'est Idéfix.

Le dit Idéfix aboya joyeusement.

Astérix- On habite un village pas loin, notre druide peut te soigner tu comprends?

La créature hocha la tête et voulu à nouveau prendre la main d'Astérix qu'il recula de peur de se reprendre une châtaigne.

Astérix- Très bien. Obélix tu peux la porter s'il te plaît?

Le gaulois se dirigea à nouveau vers le sanglier qu'il avait laisser à terre pour le ramasser. Son ami toujours rouge pivoine fixa la jeune fille.

Obélix- Euh... euh... tu crois que je peux?  
Astérix- Par Toutatis! Obélix c'est pour la faire soigner! Moi je ne peux pas la porter je n'ai pas pris ma gourde de potion magique... Et puis... Je n'arrive pas à la toucher.

Obélix prit avec soin la créature dans ses bras alors qu'elle était toujours enrouler dans le feuillage qui lui servait de cheveux.

Obélix- Oh elle est vraiment pas lourde!

À peine arriver au village tout les villageois s'attroupaient autour d'Obélix, voulant savoir ce qu'était que ce gros tas de feuilles vertes qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Si bien qu'Astérix du lâcher son sanglier pour lui permettre de se frayer un passage vers la hutte de Panoramix.

Celui-ci était devant sa cheminée préparant une nouvelle marmite de potion magique.

Astérix- Ô Panoramix notre druide! Obélix et moi nous avons... trouver ce... cette créature en forêt et elle a l'air blessée.

Les villageois se bousculer à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Le druide détourna son attention de sa marmite pour regarder les deux amis et reconnus de suite la dite créature.

Panoramix- Par Bélénos! C'est une dryade! Blessée? Obélix dépose là vite sur le lit.  
Tous- UNE DRYADE?  
Panoramix- VOUS! FICHEZ LE CAMP!

Les habitants partirent de la fenêtre à contre coeur et en râlant.  
Seuls étaient rester dans la hutte Astérix et Obélix. La dryade fut donc poser sur le lit de Panoramix qui s'approcha d'elle.

Panoramix- Ma pauvre enfant comment t'es tu retrouver ici?  
Astérix- Je pensais que les dryades et les autres créatures magiques vivaient dans un monde invisible du notre.  
Panoramix- C'est pour ça que je me demande ce qu'elle fait ici.  
Obélix- Mais elle est blessée. Et si on lui donner un peu de potion magique pour la soigner?  
Panoramix- Où est elle blessée?

A ses mots, la chevelure de la jeune fille s'écarta autour de sa blessure, sa respiration se faisant à nouveau difficile.  
Panoramix se pencha sur son cas, l'examinant rapidement.

Panoramix- Blessure faite par un pilum sans aucun doute. Mais d'habitude les dryades se soigne elle même avec un pouvoir, une sorte de ressource de guérison.  
Astérix- On teste la potion magique alors?  
Panoramix- Je ne sais pas quel effet ça aura sur elle mais...

Astérix à coté du lit croisa à nouveau le regard de la créature. Ses yeux marrons suppliant, elle tendit à nouveau sa main vers lui.

Panoramix- Je crois que c'est après toi qu'elle en a Astérix.  
Astérix- Mais quand c'est moi qui la touche, elle m'envoie comme des décharges! Et ça fais mal!  
Panoramix- Par Bélénos Astérix donne lui la main! Elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait.

Le petit gaulois soupira et avec un reste de méfiance il prit la main de la dryade.  
Aucune décharge électrique cette fois-ci, pas de douleur, juste comme un courant qu'il sentait passer de sa main à celle de la créature qui elle gémit de douleur, arquant son dos, retrouvant un vert éclatant et lumineux, sa blessure se refermant à vu d'oeil.  
Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se laisse retomber sur le matelas en prenant de grande respirations comme épuisée.  
Astérix lui lâcha la main ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se produire.


	3. Cherche la grande feuille Idéfix!

Obélix- Il c'est passé quoi là?

Demanda Obélix abasourdit et dans incompréhension total tandis qu'Astérix fixait tour à tour la dryade puis sa main sans comprendre non plus ce qui venait de se passer. 

Le druide passa une main sur le front de la jeune fille.

Panoramix- Et bien je ne suis pas sûr. Mais je dirais qu'en entrant dans notre monde cette petite a du perdre une ou plusieurs de ses facultés. Dont celui de guérison.  
Astérix- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans tout ça moi?  
Panoramix- Tu es sûrement le premier être vivant qu'elle a toucher en venant dans ce monde. Désormais elle se sert de ton énergie pour guérir.  
Astérix- QUOI?  
Panoramix- Et oui... la « décharge » que tu as reçu en la touchant la première fois c'était en faite un lien qu'elle à dut créer avec toi.

Panoramix retourna vers sa marmite en laissant le petit gaulois totalement éberlué par cette conclusion. Mais le fait est que d'un seul contact la dryade semblait remise de sa blessure.  
;  
Panoramix- Tant qu'on en sait pas plus sur elle, ne t'en éloigne surtout pas. Dans notre monde tu es le seul à pouvoir la soigner.  
Obélix- ça veut dire qu'on va la garder avec nous?

Astérix croisa les bras en se mettant à bouder.

Astérix- Ah bah bravo! Elle savait pas le trouver ailleurs son lien de guérison?

Les yeux de la créature qu'ils croyaient endormie s'ouvrirent d'un coup et croisa a nouveau le regard du gaulois qui venait de la soigner. Astérix regretta ses paroles à l'instant même où il vit les larmes qui coulaient déjà sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Tout aussi soudainement elle disparut dans un peu de pollen et dans un courant d'air le volet de la fenêtre fut secouer.

Panoramix- VITE RATTRAPEZ LA!

Les trois hommes sortirent de la hutte regardant partout autour d'eux.

Obélix- Où elle est passée?  
Astérix- Je ne la vois pas.  
Panoramix- Il faut la retrouver! Par Bélénos! Astérix que tu le veuilles ou non je te charge de veiller sur elle! Qu'il arrive quelque chose à une dryade chez nous, c'est un coup à ce que le village soit maudit! Débrouillez vous mais retrouvez là! Elle ne doit pas être loin!

Un en colère le druide rentra dans sa hutte en claquant la porte.

Les deux meilleurs amis haussèrent les épaules en se regardant. Qu'allaient-ils faire mainteant?

Astérix- La retrouver... mais comment? Elle est invisible.  
Obélix- Franchement Astérix parfois je me demande ce que tu ferais sans moi.  
Astérix- C'est à dire Obélix?  
Obélix- Idéfix! Mon p'tit chien va nous aider à la retrouver!! Vas y Idéfix! Cherche la grande feuille!

Le petit gaulois soupira, son ami pensait-il vraiment que Idéfix allait pouvoir retrouver une créature invisible?

Pourtant le petit chien mit la truffe au sol puis commença à renifler l'air, avant d'aboyer en prenant une direction.

Obélix- Ce chien à vraiment un flair de compétition!

Les deux amis suivirent en courant leur chien qui les mena jusqu'au bord de la plage sur une dune d'oyats où un tonneau était à demi enterrer dans le sable. Il s'arrêta devant et aboya de plus belle.

Les deux gaulois se penchèrent pour regarder dans le tonneau où était effectivement la dryade qui pleurait, camoufler dans sa chevelure qui avait maintenant prit la forme et la couleur des oyats.

Obélix- La voilà! Bravo Idéfix!

Fier de lui, le petit chien bomba le torse.

Astérix se sentait peiné d'avoir fait pleurer la dryade.

Après tout elle n'avait rien fais de mal, elle avait juste eut besoin de se soigner.  
De toute façon chaque fois qu'il croiser le regard de la jeune fille il se sentait incapable de lui en vouloir pour quoi que se soit.

Elle se replia au fond de son tonneau.

Astérix- Allons viens... Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis.  
\- Non tu ne veux pas de moi!  
Obélix- Mais elle parle!  
\- Bien sûr que je parle!  
Obélix- Pourquoi tu n'as pas parler avant?  
\- ... je... pouvais pas...


	4. La dryade vexée

La dryade se retourna vers le fond du tonneau, si bien qu'on ne voyait plus que ses cheveux qui flottaient légèrement.

Astérix- Tu comptes rester là dedans?  
-....  
Astérix- Je suis désolé. Je te l'ai dis. Je ne penser pas ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. Si je dois veiller sur toi je le ferais.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir du tonneau, elle daigna retourner sa tête pour lui adresser un regard, puis se retourna de nouveau vers le fond.

\- Non!

Le petit gaulois se releva en soupirant

Astérix- Obélix s'il te plait...  
Obélix- Je peux?  
Astérix- Oui mais vas y doucement s'il te plait.

En ricanant Obélix souleva d'un geste le tonneau qu'il retourna pour forcer la jeune fille à en sortir. Un cri de surprise s'échappa du récipient, le sable tombait.

Astérix se mit en dessous du tonneau, la dryade s'était accrocher au fond à l'aide des sortes des minuscules lianes qu'elle avait sur le corps.

Astérix- Obélix elle résiste.  
Obélix- Avec moi rien ne résiste!

Et à force de secouer le tonneau la dryade fini par tomber sur son guérisseur, faisant tomber son casque dans le sable.  
Elle avait garder beaucoup de ses pouvoirs (hormis celui de guérison) et se cloîtrée au fond de sa cachette l'avait obliger à devenir plus petite, ce qui fait qu'a cette instant précis elle avait la même taille qu'Astérix.  
Celui-ci la créature sur lui en était un peu étonné.

Comme l'avait dit Obélix effectivement elle ne peser pas lourd.  
Elle avait aussi un regard dont le gaulois avait du mal à se détacher. Étaler dans le sable il pensait à la chevelure de feuilles de la jeune fille qui était tout autour de lui et son teint redevint rouge quand il se souvenu que la dite chevelure cachait en faite la nudité de la dryade.

La jeune fille elle non plus ne bougeait pas.  
Bien sur elle avait déjà vu des humains à travers les fenêtres de son monde de l'invisible, mais c'était de loin.   
Les premiers qu'elle avait rencontrer de près l'avait blesser. Astérix avait été le premier à se soucier d'elle. Inexplicablement elle avait envie de lui faire confiance. Quelque chose qui lui plaisait bien chez cet humain, elle était incapable de lui en vouloir sans savoir pourquoi.

Obélix jeta le tonneau au loin et observa la scène un instant.

Obélix- Faut le dire surtout si je vous dérange.

Astérix et la créature sortirent de leur torpeur et se relevèrent à toute vitesse.

Astérix- Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles?

La dryade ramassa le casque à plumes à l'aide d'une de ses liane et le tendit à son soigneur, celui-ci le prit et le remit sur sa tête en la remerciant, ne se rendant compte qu'après coup avec quoi elle l'avait ramasser.

Obélix- Tu restes avec nous alors?

La jeune fille jeta un oeil sur Astérix

\- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon je crois.

Ce dernier lui prit la main l’entraînant vers le village.

Astérix- Alors viens avec nous, tu va nous expliquer comment tu es tomber dans notre monde d'accord?  
Obélix- Et comment tu t'appels.  
\- Je m'appel Lilou.  
Astérix- Lilou?... c'est... jolie Lilou.

Il tenta un sourire que la jeune fille lui rendit.  
Le petit gaulois ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la vexer une seconde fois.

Lilou lui lâcha la main et s'accrocha autour de son cou se laissant flotter derrière lui en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son guérisseur toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Obélix ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur qui fit hausser les épaules de son ami à qui les plumes de son casque trahissait sa légère gène. Quand il serait sûr de ne pas la vexer il faudrait qu'il dise à la dryade de ne pas prendre cette habitude un peu collante.

Le soir tombant sur la plage, ils retournèrent chez Panoramix qui les invita à dîner et invita aussi Lilou à leur raconter comment elle était arriver dans leur univers.

La dryade qui avait reprit une taille plus grande rétrécie à nouveau quelque peu et baissa la tête en commençant ses explications.

Lilou- En faite c'est très bête... mon amie Méline et moi on jouaient et sans le vouloir elle ma poussée... Je suis tombée dans un des passages qui donne sur votre monde.  
Panoramix- Mais à quoi vous avez jouer pour qu'un accident pareil arrive?  
Lilou-... On jouer à la bagarre...  
Obélix- Bagarre?  
Astérix- Obélix fini ton sanglier et laisse Lilou raconter.  
Panoramix- Je croyais les dryades plus pacifique.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement innocent.

Lilou- En faite... c'est que Méline et moi nous regardons souvent à travers les fenêtres qui donnent sur votre monde. Vous voir frapper les romains qui détruisent les arbres pour bâtir des camps qu'ils laissent pourrir la bataille fini, nous amuse beaucoup. On jouer à faire pareil... C'est tout...


End file.
